Your Favorite/Least Favorite Parts of School - 2013/2014
It's that time again since school is almost over. I'll start this up! mimitchi33 Favorite parts *My math teacher-she does fun lesson plans and gives us candy sometimes...YAY! *Clothing and Textiles class. There's a preschool in the exact same room! *That time we did a worksheet with a scarecrow asking about igneous rocks, which made Scarecrow my favorite Mumfie character (also in part due to the episode "Scarecrow's Birthday Surprise" having him do a few funny things, and me being like him.) *The Tax Day competition for my Fashion Design class...I got to eat black and white cookies for breakfast! *Reading Night by Elie Wiesel and watching The Devil's Arthimetic. Least favorite parts *Fire drills: These apparently were invented because of a fire caused by a TOILET. No kidding, folks, I actually saw a website which said this! They also waste time. *These boys snooping around the YouTube channels that I and a few other people in the school had just to make fun of what we watched. *The same boys making fun of me liking anime and saying that they hated Japan, even extending to non-anime things like Magic Adventures of Mumfie! The confusion was probably caused by a YouTube video of an episode recorded off a televison that not only was low quality, but made Pinkey's eyes look like those of an anime character (pictured right). *One of those boys commonly talking about baby shows due to him having a 3-year-old cousin who's in love with Dora, Barney and Sofia The First (I don't mind the latter-it's actually good and reminds me of Magical DoReMi mixed with Disney films). He also got poor grades on tests due to this. *The rumors that a boy in the bathroom was holding up the line by singing TIIIIIME TO DO THE THINGS THAT YOU WANT TO DOOOOOO! TIIIIIIIIME IT'S WELL SPENT WHEN IT'S SPENT ON YOU! *People STILL showing non-educational movies in class the week after a holiday break. It's hard to concentrate on a slideshow your fellow peer is showing and hear "Bees will buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer..." from the nearest classroom. Don't get me wrong, I love Frozen, but why show it the week AFTER spring break? The same thing happened during President's Day break-some class in the same hallway as Clothing and Textiles was watching Space Jam. *The time I saw a science class watching THE OOGIELOVES IN THE BIG BALLOON ADVENTURE to learn about velocity. The velocity in question did not have anything to do with the velocity they were learning about-why bother to show part of the movie when you can bring it up in conversation for a few seconds saying that it relates to the lesson? My social studies teacher talked about Choo Choo Soul and Sofia the First once, and I may have been the only one who knew what the heck she was talking about, because I listen to Radio Disney Junior for the classic Disney movie songs like Part of Your World and songs from the Playhouse Disney shows I grew up with like The Bear Cha Cha Cha and because I read the first Sofia book in a Disney Store (I've read all 3 so far in stores), so the teacher should have said something like "In the movie The Oogieloves, Goobie talked about how velocity worked and said that because of it, they would run into trouble!" Category:Pages by mimitchi33 Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Mumfie Category:Poop Category:Toilet Category:Barney Category:Frozen Category:School Category:Random Works! Category:Sofia the First Category:The Oogieloves